


New Year outside prison

by m4delin



Series: Tumblr one-shots [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year fic, brief appearences of other egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Just for the night, Yancy breaks out to spend New Years Eve with the other Egos, even if it's just a couple of hours.
Relationships: Illinois/Yancy, Yancy/Illinois
Series: Tumblr one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	New Year outside prison

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve everyone. I hope you enjoy this small fic

The echo of footsteps slowly disappeared down the corridor, marking that the guard won’t make another pass for at least an hour. Meaning, it was now or never.

Yancy carefully slipped away from the blankets, not wanting to make a sound to attract attention to him. And just as careful he took out the improvised dummy Tiny made him and put it in bed. After making sure the dry clothes were still in its hidden compartment, he slinked out of his cell to break out. Just for tonight.

The timing hadn’t really changed. Seven, five one, seven, five, one, seven five and jump. Holding his breath through the sewer water and then five, six, seven, eight, five, six, seven, eight, five six, seven and jumping once more. And he was out on the courtyard. Not quite free just yet, but now he could sneak to the place where he’d hidden some nicer clothes along with full body wipes to make the smell and dirt go away. He probably would still need a shower at the Ego Manor.

After making sure he’d wiped himself clean enough, he dressed up in jeans, a pair of black shoes, a simple white t-shirt and a black hoodie. Most people wouldn’t consider it nicer clothes, but compared to his usual jail clothing, Yancy were happy with these. Of course he would’ve liked to dress up even more but these were hard enough to get his hands on.

When he was done dressing up, he cautiously made his way to the gate. He knew that the gates weren’t really under good surveillance, but he really didn’t want to get caught breaking out tonight of all times.

“Okay. Tug, pull, lift, push,” Yancy mumbled as he yanked it, pulled at the gate for a few seconds before lifting it and pushing it away. It opened without a problem. With a grin, he slinked outside, making sure that the gate were closed behind him, and he was free.

If everything went correctly, it would take him an hour to get to the Manor. It would give him enough time to hang around with the others before the countdown started, otherwise he would barge in minutes before it started. He didn’t want to miss it, so he hurried up and started the travel to the Ego Manor.

  
\---

  
Yancy shivered and tried to dig his hands deeper into his pockets. It wasn’t exactly cold outside, but taking a swim before spending so much time outside weren’t exactly a good idea. Not that he had any other option, but he was kinda starting to regret it.

But he was in front of the Manor now at least and while he had rung the bell, he couldn’t tell if anyone were coming to open it. The music were loud enough that he could hear it from his place in front of the door. Usually Dark wouldn’t allow such loud noises, but if Yancy took a guess, it was probably Anti who had turned up the volume. He thrived on the loud noise at least.

The music and warmth from the house washed over him when the door finally opened. The huge person in the doorway was blocking most of the light though. Magnum.

The man shined up like a sun when he saw Yancy at the door. “Yancy! My dear friend!” Magnum boomed and gathered him up in his arms.

Yancy laughed and tried his best to hug back. “Hi, Magnum. Good to see you!”

Magnum spun them in the hallway. “Ya made it here! We thought we wouldn’t see ya until next visitation!” He put Yancy down and held him by the shoulders with his large hands. “If I’d known, I would’ve helped ya break out!”

He patted one of Magnum’s hands on his shoulder. “I know, big guy. That’s why I didn’t tell youse. Don’t want the jail destroyed, y’know?”

The other huffed and shook his head, but Yancy could see him smiling. He smiled right back. He’d missed him.

“Hey, Magnum, who was- Oh, Yancy!”

Yancy turned around to see the head of one of the Septic Egos, Chase, around the corner and smiling big at him.

“Welcome, dude! Grab a drink in the kitchen, Henrik and Bim made the food so it’s safe to eat the leftovers. If you’re hungry of course.” Then Chase disappeared and Yancy could hear him yell. “Hey, everyone! The jailbird is here!”

Merely seconds later he could hear stomping coming right towards them and around the corner Yandere came running, almost sliding into the opposite wall.

Yancy held back a chuckle and held out his arms as the woman’s eyes trained on him.

“Yan-Yan!” She squealed and rushed to him, hugging him with enough force to make it hard to breath.

Yancy didn’t mind as he hugged her back. “Yo, Yandere! Glad to see youse, How’s it goin’?” He let out a wheeze and Yandere eased her grip.

“Better now that you’re here! Did you break out? Are you staying with us this time?” She released him and took a step back, holding his hands as she bounced giddily.

“Ye, I broke out. No, I need to go back after a couple of hours.” He could see her disappointment but she soon concealed it with determination.

“Then why are we standing here for? Let’s go and mingle!” She turned around and dragged him with her, deeper into the house. Yancy threw a glance over his shoulders at Magnum who waved after them, seemingly very amused.

Most people were in the living room. Bing, Marvin, Ed, Chase and Bim were playing some sort of drinking game, though Yancy were sure it wasn’t anything alcoholic. The non worried face on Edward’s and Henrik’s faces confirmed that fact. Chase raised his glass with a grin when their eyes met.

Yandere continued to pull him through the living room until they’ve reached a table where Wilford, Dark and Jamie were sitting. The moment Yancy sat down Yandere disappeared back into the crowd.

“Yancy! Ah, my good lad! I see you succeeded in joining us on this fantastic night!” Wilford said and dunked his back. Dark grumbled a greeting and Jamie waved.

“Will be nice to celebrate New Years Eve outside the prison for once,” Yancy agreed and Wilford burst out laughing.

Jamie signed something, making Yancy glance at Wilford. “‘You’re welcome to stay as long as you want,’” Wilford translated.

“I’ll be leavin’ at one. They’ll be makin’ next round at three so I gotta be there before that happens.”

“Then I’m sure you shouldn’t sit here with us. There are others that wants to spend time with you,” Dark said and raised an eyebrow when Yandere came back with a plate.

“Here you got some food, Yan-Yan! The meatballs are a bit dry, but otherwise it’s ok!” She said happily and sat down by him.

As Yancy ate and talked, people dropped by to have some words with him before they left to mingle with the rest. He wasn’t surprised when an arm slid around his shoulders and someone leaned into him.

“Fancy meeting you here, stranger. So, when were you guys gonna tell me that Yancy joined the party?” Illinois said and Yancy looked up at him. The man was smiling big, and looking at him.

Yancy snorted and hit him loosely in the stomach with his elbow. Illinois just laughed and moved his arm.

“Hi to youse too,” Yancy said with a chuckle as Illinois sat down.

“Come Jamie, let’s go and hunt down some of that tasty, delicious sweets we got earlier!” Wilford said and stood up, not giving the mute man a chance to protest before dragging him away.

Yandere simply giggled before she stood up and left too.

Anti bounced over to the table. “Come on, Dark. Yer getting grumpy, I can see it from a mile away. Don’t ruin the fun until the fireworks!” With that, Anti walked back to the party and Dark rose up and walked away as well, grumbling.

Yancy raised an eyebrow. “Well, they seemed eager to get away,” he hummed amused.

“I can’t complain about it. I mean, who would when they get to spend some private time with the one and only Yancy?” Illinois said with a wink.

Yancy rolled his eyes. “I ain’t that special,” he mumbled and looked away.

The other nudged him teasingly. “Aw, did I fluster you?”

“Is that youses dream for the new year? To fluster me?”

“And how can that be a dream when I’m already doing it?”

Yancy shoved Illinois who laughed in response. “Keep tellin’ youself that.” He relaxed at his big smile and leaned back in his chair. It was good to be around Illinois again, he’d missed the man. A lot. “So, adventureboy, anythin’ new on the horizon?”

He hummed and drapped an arm on the back of Yancy’s chair as he leaned back as well. “Well, I’ve been on a few travels since we last met on the outside. But all of them too long to tell before midnight, let me tell them afterwards. Don’t want to miss the fireworks, Marvin’s doing it this year.”

“Oh? Now, _that’s_ somethin’ I wanna see.” Yancy looked at Illinois with a grin, but it faltered slightly when he saw his expression.

Illinois were watching him with half lidded eyes and a soft smile on his lips. It was a good look on him, he seemed content.

The man’s smile widened a bit and Yancy matched his smile.

When Illinois spoke next, it was low and barely audible over the music. “You know, I’ll be going to Australia in a couple of months. Thinking of getting an assistant. Up for the job?”

To be honest, it sounded quite tempting. The thought of being away with Illinois filled him with excitement, along with some thoughts he quickly banished, but he knew he couldn’t go with him. If he would get parole any time soon, it would still be months away, and he can’t break out for any longer than a few hours or else it would get noticed and he would get hunted down. You don’t just break out of Happy Trails.

Yancy looked away with a sigh. “Sorry, ‘Nois, but can’t. Dunno when parole is comin’ up,” he mumbled, just loud enough to make sure Illinois heard.

The warmth of the arm on his back disappeared when Illinois brought his hands into his lap. Yancy already missed it.

“No need to apologize. There will always be a spot open for you whenever you get out. Just say the word and I’ll whisk you away!”

He hadn’t stopped smiling at him, not even diminished at the negative on his offer.

“You make it a habit to kidnap youses friends?”

“Always.”

Yancy laughed at that and Illinois joined in with him.

“Hey, everyone! Marvin are setting things up now! 5 minutes until countdown!” Bing shouted in the opening to the living room. A lot of people cheered in response, Yancy joining in with them.

“Let’s get going and find a good place to stand,” Illinois chuckled and stood up.

Yancy agreed and together, after Illinois borrowing Yancy a jacket, they found a good spot and watched as Marvin put up the finishing touches. There were a lot of magical stuff he didn’t recognize, not that he would recognize many anyway. But there were a magic circle on the ground.

“I’ve seen a lot of things, but I’ve never seen a magician doing a performance like this,” Illinois said as he bumped his elbow against Yancy.

“Hmpf. You’ve seen more than me, y’know. Never even seen Marvin doin’ his tricks,” Yancy said as he curiously watched Marvin.

A chuckle made him tear his eyes away from the magician and to the adventurer. Illinois looked amused. “You’re in for a treat then.”

It didn’t take long before everyone were gathered outside and were happily talking until it was time to count down.

“10!”

Yancy glanced at Illinois, noticing how the light from the house put a soft glow on the other.

“9!”

He’s beautiful. He’s always been.

“8!”

Yancy grabs his hand and holds it.

“7!”

Feeling Illinois looking at him, he turns towards him and meets his surprised eyes.

“6!”

He steps closer before he could second guess himself-

“5!”

\- and presses his lips against Illinois’, kissing him.

“4!”

Illinois lips didn’t move. He wasn’t kissing back.

“3!”

Dread and regret filled Yancy, making him start to move away.

“2!”

There were a pull at his hand and then there was a hand at his hip.

“1!”

Illinois were kissing him back.

“Happy new year!” Everyone shouted, but Yancy paid them no mind. Lips were moving slowly against his and it felt like a bliss. He raised his free hand and carefully cup Illinois’ cheek in it, running his thumb through his beard.

The sensation of someone rubbing circles on his hip were barely there, but then again, he were a bit distracted.

Too soon they needed to break the kiss, but Illinois rested his forehead against Yancy’s and when Yancy opened his eyes, the other’s eyes were half lidded and he was leaning into his hand.

“Happy new year, Yancy,” he mumbled with a soft smile.

A smile tugged at his lips and laughter bubbled in his throat. “Baby you’re a firework,” he sung in a low voice, feeling absolutely delighted when Illinois burst out laughing.

He didn’t get a chance to continue the song as Illinois let go of his hand, grabbed his face with both of his hands instead and pressed a kiss against his lips again. Yancy’s smile made it hard to kiss back at first but soon he melted into the kiss and held Illinois close.

Parole didn’t sound like a bad idea anymore.


End file.
